


Even the Nights are Better

by LibbyWeasley



Series: Rock Band [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Mockingbird is on tour, Paparazzi, pregnancy rumors, professor Fitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Fitz finds out Bobbi is pregnant when his students bring a tabloid to class. But not everything is what it seems.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Bobbi Morse
Series: Rock Band [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168421
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Even the Nights are Better

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I wasn't ready to leave this verse just yet. This is set a few years after the end of Making Love Out of Nothing at All. The title is from another song by Air Supply.
> 
> Thanks to @agentofship for everything! <3

The rustle of papers and the screeching of chairs moving across the floor greeted Fitz as he walked into the classroom. It was his second year of being a professor instead of a student and he was still getting used to the feeling. It hadn’t been that long since he’d been just like his students, after all. But today something was different. There was a suspicious silence that had fallen over the room as soon as he’d entered. Made him wonder if he had mustard on his shirt or lipstick on his collar. It wouldn’t have been the first time.

“What is it?” he asked the room at large, but his eyes sought out Flint, one of his most ambitious students. Flint had a way with the calculations behind engineering that his other students couldn’t match and he wasn’t above admitting that the young man was his favorite student.

“Well, professor…” Flint started, folding up a paper so Fitz couldn’t see.

“It’s Bobbi Morse,” Tess interrupted. “She’s pregnant. According to _The SHIELD_ anyway.”

Fitz snorted, smoothing his hands down over his shirt. Not mustard or lipstick then.

“ _The SHIELD_ is a tabloid. Everything in there is garbage.”

“They have pictures though,” Tess insisted. “Of her and Hunter on tour.”

The rest of the room stayed quiet and as Fitz let his eyes move over the room he saw looks of pity from most of his students. It wasn’t exactly a secret that Bobbi was his girlfriend. He hadn’t expected that to make them look at him quite that way though. He certainly missed her and was very much looking forward to the end of this tour. They’d talked about taking some time off just to be together once she’d finished the concerts Mockingbird had booked. And with summer quickly approaching it was the perfect time for him as well.

“It’s just that she’s your girlfriend,” Flint interrupted. “And --”

“This isn’t really an appropriate topic for Advanced Engineering is it?” He gave them the look he’d worked on perfecting with Bobbi. She’d found it suitably professorial and intimidating -- or she said she had anyway. But it seemed to do the trick. He would be working towards tenure for at least the next five years and the last thing he needed was gossip making its way around campus. “Does anyone have any questions about the problem sets from our last class? I want to make sure you have a firm foundation before we move into more complex topics.”

* * *

He’d nearly forgotten about his students’ concerns by lunchtime when Jemma popped her head into his office. She was working on yet another degree while doing some post-doc research and spent quite a bit of time on his side of campus. It was nice to have a friendly face around who wasn’t embroiled in faculty politics.

“Hey Jemma,” he mumbled without really looking up. He just needed to finish grading before getting distracted again. He’d had his phone set on his desk right by his hand all morning, but it hadn’t buzzed or dinged yet.

“Oh, I suppose that means you’ve already seen it.”

He finished marking the page and then looked up. “Seen what?”

Jemma stepped closer and dropped a brightly colored magazine with a picture of Bobbi on the cover. His eyes drank in her familiar features and a wave of longing filled him. It had been two months since she’d left for the airport with the band. Two very long months of phone calls and Facetime. 

“So?”

It wasn’t like it was the first time she’d been in a magazine. She was interviewed and photographed everywhere she went. She had a lot of fans, and he couldn’t blame any of them for wanting to see more of her -- as long as she came home to him at the end of the day. Or the end of the tour anyway.

“Look at the article,” Jemma said with a shake of her head.

He flipped through the pages until he landed on a page with Hunter and Bobbi and the words “Knocked Up Rockstar?”

He skimmed the article, or what passed for an article anyway. It wasn’t like there was a lot of reporting here. There were a few pictures where Bobbi looked like maybe she’d had a burrito before a show, and one where Hunter had his arm around her. Hardly enough to draw the conclusion that Bobbi was pregnant or that Hunter was the father. Yet, there it was in black and white. Or full color really. _The SHIELD_ spared no expense when it came to printing color photographs. He wondered how much they made off this nonsense…

“Fitz? You alright?”

“What? Huh? I mean, yes. I’m fine.” He’d forgotten for a second that he wasn’t alone. “Just thinking.”

“For what it’s worth, I don’t think Bobbi is cheating on you. There really isn’t anything conclusive in their arguments --”

“Yeah, yeah. I know.”

“But if you need someone to talk to, I’m here,” she assured him.

“Thanks Jemma. You’re the best.” He stood and stretched. He’d been sitting for far too long and he wasn’t as young as he used to be. Something cracked and he winced. “Now, about lunch. I’m starving.”

“Of course you are,” Jemma said with a laugh. “I know just the place.”

“Is it the cafeteria?” he asked suspiciously.

“You know me too well.”

They ate in the cafeteria most days. It was much easier than going off campus to eat and it left them plenty of time to talk about their research as they walked through the quad. A perfect way to spend an hour and chase those other thoughts from his mind.

* * *

It was past time for Fitz to be in bed. He had an 8:30am class to teach in the morning and his students didn’t like it when he was grumpy. But he hadn’t talked to Bobbi all day and he wasn’t above admitting that he missed her. He’d sent her a text when he returned to their flat, but he knew they had a show. And with the time difference…

Fitz glanced at the clock one last time before walking to the bedroom. They’d had plans to start looking for a new place. Maybe something closer to campus. But he wasn’t sure what they’d do now. If everything was changing maybe that meant their plans had to change as well.

He’d just settled into bed when his phone buzzed on the nightstand.

One look at the picture and he grabbed for it as quickly as he could.

“Bobbi!”

“Hi Fitz. I was worried I’d miss you tonight. I just got back to the hotel.”

“No, I waited up for you.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“I know. But I wanted to hear your voice.”

“I wanted to hear your voice too.”

“How was the show?” he asked quickly, not wanting there to be too much silence even though there were so many things he was feeling that he couldn’t quite tell her over the phone.

“It was great. They’ve all been great. But they’re missing one thing.”

“Yeah? And what’s that?” he asked with a smile, already knowing her answer.

“You.”

“I miss you, Bobbi.”

There were a few beats of silence before she answered and it felt like an eternity.

“I miss you too. But it won’t be much longer.” He could hear some rustling and realized she must have called as soon as she got back to her room without taking the time to change and get settled first. “Did I miss anything exciting today?”

“You know every day is dreadfully exciting here.” He paused before adding, “I did read something interesting today though.”

“Yeah?” He heard the sound of a zipper and could picture her slipping out of the clothes she wore on stage. Not that different from what she normally preferred, but a little more for the fans than for herself. And he knew what she’d be changing into as well. He didn’t think anyone would suspect that once she washed the stage makeup off her face she’d crawl into bed in pajama pants and a tank top. “What was it about?”

“Well,” he said conspiratorially. “It turns out that you’re pregnant...and Hunter’s the father.”

His words were met with a laugh that melted his heart a little bit. He’d never get tired of making her laugh.

“I’m not joking. It’s all over the tabloids.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt it. But Hunter? Really? Just a second.” He heard the water running from the tap and laid down on his pillow, imagining she was just in the other room. “Sorry. Just wanted to wash my face off before this makeup gets too caked on.”

“Yeah, no worries.”

“It’s only a few more days, Fitz.”

“I know. It’s just that it’s hard without you here. Especially knowing…” His words drifted off. They hadn’t had enough time together to really talk about everything so he wasn’t sure he even had the words.

“I know. It’s hard for me too. But we’ll be home soon. Both of us.”

“And Koenig isn’t pushing you?”

“He’s actually being extremely considerate. And everyone is watching out for me, even though I don’t need it.” He could hear the smile in her voice and knew she didn’t mind as much as she pretended. “I’m pregnant, Fitz. Not sick.”

“I know. I just want you to be safe and to get home as soon as possible.” He clicked off the light on his bedside table. “I’m going to spend the next six months spoiling you.”

“You always try to spoil me,” she countered.

“I try, yes. But this time I’ll make sure you let me. A baby, Bobbi. Our baby.”

“He’s going to be quite the scientist,” Bobbi said.

“No, I think she’s going to be quite the musician. Like her mum.”

“Hmm…”

“Are you laying down?”

“Yeah.” Bobbi let out a big yawn. “I can hardly keep my eyes open.”

“That’s just all the hormones and your body working hard --”

“I know, Fitz.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. I love you, and I can’t wait to be home.”

“I love you too. Now get some rest.”

“I will as long as you do.”

“Of course I will. Oh, and tell Hunter he looks like a wanker in that striped shirt.”

“I’m not telling him that.”

“Fine. I’ll tell him that. When will you be home?”

“Seven more days.”

“Seven more days...and seven more nights. We’ve made it this far, I’m sure we can make it one more week.”

“It’ll pass before we know it.”

“It better. Because I have plans for when you get home.”

“Fitz, I don’t know --”

“I’m going to rub your feet and get you all your favorite food --”

“That actually sounds nice.”

“Good. Let me take care of you.”

“One more week, Fitz.”

“One more week.”

The silence stretched on between them until their breathing slowed. They’d been together long enough that they didn’t always need words.

“Bobbi?” he finally whispered. “You still awake?”

“Uh-huh,” she mumbled back.

“Goodnight. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Even after the call ended and the screen on his phone went black, Fitz lay there in the dark thinking about all changes that were coming in his life. They’d need a house with a nursery and enough room for a baby to play. A crib and toys. A really safe car seat. Maybe a minivan? And when those thoughts started to overwhelm him, he reminded himself that Bobbi would be there beside him. They would be doing all of this together. And as soon as she got home they were planning on telling their friends and families. Jemma would probably have a million lists of things they needed to do to get ready, and Hunter would bring beer when it was time to paint the baby’s room.

He wasn’t sure how he got to be this lucky, but this was even better than he had imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr @libbyweasley


End file.
